Venganza y reencuentro
by lovemikey23
Summary: Ha veces piensas saber todo de tu vida, crees que es perfecta y que no hay nada malo, pero por hacerte amigo del enemigo te das cuenta que vives en una farsa, que con el que trabajaste te mintió y descubrirás un secreto que te cambiara la vida, y de los que te rodean, prepárate esto no es sencillo - LXOc RXOc DXOc MXOc -
1. Chapter 1

**WaZZaaa! Bueno días, tardes o noches, soy yo Lovemikey, de nuevo con otra historia espero que les guste mucho , **

**como les prometí aquí esta lo siento si me tarde es que la prepa ,**

** mucha lata jejeje espero que les guste mucho ah,**

** y se me olvidaba en esta historia cuento con la participación de de mi hermana, mi prima, marie-jane05 y yo.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas para la realización de mis historias.**

**Sin nada más que decir a leer... :)**

Chapter 1: Nuevas Kunoichis ( 14 años después )

Las tortugas se encontraban peleando contra el clan del pie, al parecer iba a ser una noche muy divertida.

Rapha: que divertido es luchar contra el clan del pie - luchando contra uno -

Leo: tienes razón hoy será una noche muy fácil - atacando a otro -

Donnie: es muy fácil acabar con ellos - viendo que ya no hay nadie a su alrededor -

Mikey: que ya acabo - dice un poco decepcionado -

¿!?: yo no estaría tan seguro - se oye una voz en la oscuridad -

Los chicos observan y vieron a Razhar y a cara de pez, pero pudieron observar que detrás de ellos, se encontraban dos sombras y al parecer eran ¿Chicas?, tanto leo como rapha se les quedaron viendo, ambas traían puesta una armadura como la de Karai, una de ellas tenía el pelo negro/azulado un poco ondulado que le llegaba hasta media espalda y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, la otra tenía el pelo negro con las puntas de color rojo, ondulado más que la anterior, más corto que de su compañera y sus ojos son de color verde toxico.

Razhar: y bien vamos a pelear

leo: - saliendo del trance - claro - poniéndose en posición de ataque -

Todos salieron al combate Donnie contra cara de pez, Mikey contra razhar, leo contra la muchacha de ojos azules y rapha con la de ojos verde.

Con leo:

¿!?: que bien peleas para ser una tortuga - en forma coqueta - y dime cuál es tu nombre

leo: me llamo Leonardo pero me puedes decir leo

¿!?: que adorable nombre - haciendo sonrojara a leo - yo me llamo Lucy - parando de pelear - y dime leo, los que vi eran tus hermanos

leo: - bajando sus Katanas - si, por que lo preguntas?

Lucy: y dime como se llaman Leo: bueno, el que está con tu amiga el de la bandana roja se llama Rapha, el que está con cara de pez el de morado se llama Donnie

Lucy: qué raro y extraño nombre

Leo: el que está peleando contra razhar

Lucy: ¿razhar? - pregunto - yo pensé que se llamaba Chris Bradford

Leo: es que así le puso el de naranja, el es Mikey

Lucy: oh, ya en tiendo

Con rapha:

rapha: peleas bien para ser una niña - esquivando sus golpes -

¿!?: tu también peleas bien, al ser una tortuga y dime cual es tu nombre - esquivando los golpes de rapha -

rapha: yo. yo me llamo Rapha y tú?

¿!?: yo me llamo Clara - le guiñe el ojo y rapha se puso rojo - oh lo siento me tengo que ir - ve que Lucy le habla -

rapha: eh.. si - aun rojo con lo que paso -

ella salió corriendo junto con razhar, cara de pez y Lucy, después de los sucedido las chicas se fueron a donde estaba destructor, las había llamado por la misión de hoy y estaba molesto por no acabar con las tortugas y por estar platicando con dos de ellas ya que razhar y cara de pez las habían visto, después de eso las chicas se fueron a su cuarto.

Lucy: hay ese destructor me mata - dijo tirándose en la cama - como lo odio junto con todos los demás y Karai - se enoja mas -

Clara: si yo igual - se sienta en la cama - pero no podemos hacer nada si no destructor matara a mama - baja la cabeza -

Lucy: si como lo odio

Clara: - recuerda la pelea - oye y con quien peleaste

Lucy: contra leo y tú?

Clara: contra rapha - se acuesta -

Lucy: oye sabes una cosa

Clara: - se para - que?

Lucy: ellos no son como los describió destructor

Clara: si, si es cierto al parecer el los ve de otra manera, porque a mi parecer son buenos - se acuesta - y a ti

Lucy: a mi también - bosteza y se queda dormida -

Clara: igual - dicho esto se queda dormida -

- Cuando los chicos regresaron a su casa, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto leo y rapha, ambos no podían dormir, con lo sucedido esta noche, no lo sabían, pero por una extraña razón deberían ver de nuevo a esas chicas, leo no lo soporta más y mira su reloj mira que son las dos de la mañana y decide salir, sin hacer tanto ruido.

Ya estando en la superficie, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, y más por aquella enorme luz que provenía de la luna, se sentó en la orilla de un edificio a meditar, cuando holló una voz...

¿!?: Hola leo - escondida entre las sombras -

leo: - volteo rápidamente y pensó que era karai -

¿!?: y por que tan solo - saliendo de las sombras -

leo: oh, eres tu Lucy - se había equivocado - que haces aquí

Lucy: nada no podía dormir - se sienta en el borde del edificio - y decidí venir aquí, hasta que te vi a ti

leo: oye Lucy

Lucy: si que pasa - lo mira -

leo: te puedo preguntar algo

Lucy: claro - con una sonrisa -

leo: por que trabajas para el clan del pie

Lucy: bueno yo - baja la cabeza - no puedo decirte -

leo: porque, no te dejen o te obligan a estar ahí

Lucy: no lo siento no puedo decirte

leo: vamos, no creo que lo sepan

Lucy: de acuerdo, por una extraña razón te lo diré - suspira - pero que nadie sepa de esto. ¿Ok?

leo: lo prometo - levantando su mano derecha -

Lucy: mi hermana y yo estamos en el clan del pie, - suspira - porque destructor nos obliga, y si no lo hacemos le hará daño a mi madre, si lo desobedecemos la matara

leo: en serio, valla destructor es muy malo, que hasta saca provecho con otras personas

Lucy: si la verdad sí, todo ahí es un infierno, nadie me cae bien, los odio.

leo: claro, quien quisiera estar con ellos - se ríe -

Lucy: si lo se, porque "razhar" se cree mucho y no sabe pelear, xever amenaza a todos y se cree el rudo, y a los demás ni que se diga, no terminaría - dobla sus piernas y esconde su cabeza adentro -

leo: y que piensas de... ¿Karai? - cierra los ojos -

Lucy: - saca su cabeza - ella, Ja ni me la recuerdes, ella es súper ODIOSA!

leo: porque? - con duda -

Lucy: bueno para empezar - se pone derecha y señala con sus dedos - se cree la chica perfecta, que sabe pelear, que es bonita, y no hay nadie que se le compare - pausa y mira al cielo - y porque les hiso daño a ustedes, a tus hermanos y a ti

leo: - recuerda lo que paso con ella y baja la cabeza -

Lucy: y te digo una cosa - lo mira - yo he estado lo suficiente hay, para saber que les hiso - leo la mira - te lastimo y abuso de su confianza, y jugó con tus sentimientos, aparte se por tus ojos que la amabas, pero ella no correspondió

leo: - asombrado por todo lo que dijo, le acertó a todo, y no podía apartar la vista de ella - tienes razón - baja la cabeza triste -

Lucy: me puedes hacer una promesa

leo: cual? - intrigado -

Lucy: nunca en la vida, vuelvas a confiar en ella, no sabes a que extremos puede llegar - sonríe - y dime si puedes ser mi amigo

leo: - sorprendido por lo ultimo - está bien seré tu amigo - sonríe -

Lucy: gracias - mira su reloj - bueno leo me tengo que ir - le sonríe - gracias por confiar en mi

leo: - también se levanta - si yo también me tengo que ir

Lucy: adiós leo - se acerca a el y le deposita un beso en la mejilla - hasta luego y recuerda no tuvimos esta charla

leo: - sonrojado por la acción en la chica - cla...claro

Dicho estos ambos se fueron a sus casas, y claro cumplirían la promesa, pero no sabrían a que consecuencias los llevaría...

**Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado mucho, me esforcé en hacerlo, espero sus comentarios, y espero no tardarme tratare de subir todos los que pueda, espero sus comentarios que se que me animaran a seguir escribiendo :) espero que adoren esta historia la adoro cuando la pienso y poco a poco conocerán a mis Ocs jejeje espero que le guste...**

**otra cosa Lucy es mi hermana y Clara es mi prima, espero que les guste mucho, **

**bueno me despido sin nada más que decir cuídense chao y adiooooooooos...XD :)**

** les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA! **

**Lovemikey**


	2. Chapter 2 nuevas aliadas y sopresas

**WaaZZaaa! como están perdón por tardar es que la escuela y todo eso jejeje y mas porque estamos en exámenes parciales _ y estresan los odio a pesar de que solo me ponen dos ¬¬ **

**si lo se jejeje apenas dos y ya me esto quejando bueno quería agradecerles por los 15 comentarios de veras no pensaba tener tantos ^^ me hacen de veras felices, **

**y bueno aprovecho este tiempo para subir el capitulo es que estuve ocupada con una tarea de lógica... **

**y bueno no quiero aburrirlos con la escuela pero antes recen por mí para que salga bien :D **

**bueno los aburro mas, gracias de nuevo!**

**TMNT no me pertenece... :( **

**Los espero al final... xD**

Chapter 2: Nuevas aliadas

Al día siguiente, nuestros héroes se encontraban en su casa haciendo sus actividades normales, excepto alguien...

Leo trataba de disimular que no estaba cansado por lo de anoche con Lucy, pero su alegría lo rebasaba por mucho y se acordaba de ese beso, el había sentido calor y amor con ese pequeño beso, llenando su alma y corazón rotos por Karai, después de esos recuerdos se decidió a meditar para alejar esos pensamientos, pero no podía lo recordaba y se acordaba de ese beso que lo hacía sonrojar, hasta que alguien lo saco de su cabeza...

mikey: leooooooo - grita desde la cocina -

leo: - da un salto y abre los ojos todavía sonrojado - que...que pasa mikey

mikey: ven a comer

leo: ok - todavía nervioso, sentía que se le salía el corazón por el grito de su hermano menor -

Después de esa escena todos ya habían cenado listos para salir al patrullaje nocturno, esta vez ni Abril ni Casey irían con ellos, así que sería mucho mas fácil, tomaron sus armas y salieron, después de salir ya estando en la superficie más de dos hora alguien habla...

rapha: y cuanto tiempo debemos esperar aquí - dice enojado y aburrido -

leo: espera rapha se paciente

mikey: pero leo ya hemos estado por mas de dos horas aquí - jugando con su t-phone -

donnie: nunca sabes cuándo van a parecer - le dice a sus hermanos -

leo: si hay que... - pero no termina al sentir una sombra atrás de ellos -

¿!?: - entre las sombras - y que hacen aquí de noche?

todos voltean rápidamente y ven a la kunoichi de la otra vez, todos se ponen en pose de batalla excepto leo que antes que sus hermanos ataquen se pone en frente de ella...

leo: no ataquen

rapha: porque la proteges - recuerda la vez que protegió a karai - te volvieron a lavar la cabeza

leo: ella no nos hara daño

todos: ¿¡QUE!? - se miran entre todos -

donnie: leo, no cometas el mismo error de antes

leo: tranquilos, ella es mi amiga Lucy

Lucy: tranquilos no quiero hacerles daños, quiero ayudarlos

mikey: que? - dice sorprendido -

Lucy: miren, yo ayer vi a leo y le conté todo, por que trabajaba con destructor

rapha: lo siento mucho, pero no te creemos

Lucy: vamos, yo ya no quiero estar en el clan del pie junto con mi hermana, ya nos hartamos de ellos, solo puras ordenes, y pura venganza y odio, a todos los que trabajan hay

donnie: lo juras - no muy convencido -

Lucy: si lo juro también mi hermana

rapha: y donde está tu hermana

Lucy: - le hace señas a ella haya arriba - halla está arriba - salta y cae a un lado de lucy - ella se llama clara

todos: hola

clara: hola mucho gusto - se acerca a lucy - ya les dijiste

Lucy: si ya les dije - los voltea a ver - chicos ahora si nos creen

rapha: mmm.. no lo se

Lucy: vamos nunca arriesgaría la vida de mi mama, si no hablara en serio

donnie: ¿arriesgar la vida de tu mama?

clara: si, destructor nos amenaza con trabajar con el, si no mataría a mama

mikey: yo les creo

leo: yo también

donnie: igual

rapha: - las mira de arriba a abajo - ooh... está bien les creo

Lucy y Clara: gracias

Lucy: chicos pero temo que destructor se entere

leo: tranquila nosotros las protegeremos - mira a los demás y asiente -

clara: gracias, oye lucy tenemos que volver a casa

lucy: si tenemos que irnos - se miran y miran a los chicos - adiós, nos podemos ver mañana a esta hora

leo: claro

dicho esto las hermanas desaparecen, y los chicos las miran y se marchan, esperando mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos ya estaban despiertos, leo viendo la tele, rapha leyendo una revista, mikey escuchando música y donnie desde la mañana estaba en el laboratorio, todos en su actividad, hasta que se oye donnie salir del laboratorio con una sonrisa...

donnie: chicos miren esto - todos se acercan a donnie -

leo: que pasa donnie

donnie: - les enseño una caja -

rapha: que es eso

donnie: es algo que los sorprenderá, a ustedes y a las chicas esta noche

mikey: a que te refieres

donnie: - abre la caja y son unos relojes con su inicial - póngase esto

mikey: y que pasara - asustado -

donnie: tu solo hazlo

dicho esto se los pusieron y sintieron un dolor en su muñeca, y una luz brillo atrapándolos en ella...

Más tarde en la noche, las chicas estaban esperándolos, desde hace una hora, Lucy estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, unos tenis azules vans clásicos, una blusa de tirantes blanca y un chaleco azul y el pelo suelto. Clara estaba vestida con un short de mezclilla unos vans originales negro con blanco y una blusa gris con encaje negro en los hombros y su pelo con una coleta alta...

clara: a que hora van a venir - acostada sin ganas -

lucy: tranquila clara, dijo leo que a las 8:00

clara: pero ya son las nueve

lucy: tranquila no han de... - pero alguien la interrumpe -

¿!?: chicas por aquí - una voz en las sombras -

lucy: eres tu leo

leo: si

lucy: y... en donde están?

leo: escondidos

clara: ya lo notamos - grita -

lucy: por qué? en donde, salgan

leo: es una sorpresa tápense los ojos

amas chicas se tapan los ojos, los chicos salieron y se le acerco a lucy...

leo: ya pueden abrir los ojos

lucy: esta bien - se quita las manos de los ojos y los abre -

al abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa y oía como su corazón latía al tener a leo tan cerca y esos hermoso ojos azules, y lo que estaba en frente de ella no lo podía creer

lucy: leo... eres...eres...eres..

leo: un humano

lucy; si - sin aliento - y también tus hermanos

los vio detenidamente a todos...

Leo tenía el pelo negro, corto y lacio, traía puesto una playera blanca normal y una sudadera azul un pantalón negro y unos vans negros, rapha tenía el pelo negro y lacio traía puesto una camisa de vestir roja un pantalón negro y unos converse negros, donnie tenía el pelo café claro traía puesta una playera de vestir blanca un chaleco negro y una corbata morada, un pantalón negro y unos vans morados, mikey tenía el pelo largo alborotado y largo rubio, traía puesto una playera de manga larga naranja con rayas negras, un pantalón gris unos converse naranjas.

clara: se ven muy guapos - después ve a rapha y se sonroja -

rapha: gracias - le guiñe el ojo haciéndola sonrojar mas -

clara: de..de nada

lucy: y como son humanos?

leo: es gracias a donnie

donnie: no hay problema

Los chicos se sentaron a hablar de todo, de sus anécdotas, experiencias y chistes por mas de dos horas, hasta que la panza de alguien suena...

mikey: tengo hambre. ustedes no?

lucy: si yo también, y que tal se vamos a nuestra casa

leo: no sería alguna molestia

clara: no, no hay ningún problema

donnie: está bien

dicho esto se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de las chicas...

**Y aquiiiii termina... jejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho, y perdón por tardar es que la prepa demasiada lata y casi ni tengo tiempo y cuando lo tengo descanso, aproveche que hoy es viernes y no hay nadie excepto mi hermana que me ayudo a escribirlo, muy bien esperen en el siguiente cuando conozcan la casa de las chica y lo de los humanos no se lo esperaban verdad jejeje y otra cosa... **

**YA VIERON LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE LAS TORTUGAS EN SERIO WOW ME QUEDE CON CARA DE o.O jeje no me lo esperaba pero bueno mañana dan el ultimo de la segunda temporada y estoy súper nerviosa jejeje bueno ya me despido ahora si jejeje que lata doy verdad ya pues...**

**bueno sin más me despido cuídense chao y adiooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	3. Chapter 3 visitas y conociendo a?

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! de verdad perdón por no actualizar durante un mes exactamente jejejeje perdón, bueno es que la tare y todo eso no me da tiempo, los exámenes y arggghh aburren como los odio y bueno quitan demasiado tiempo y bueno no vengo a aburrirlos con eso los vengo a entretener con la historia, espero que les guste mucho bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir...xD**

**TMNT no me pertenece... :(**

**Sin más a leer, los espero al final... XD**

CHAPTER: 3

VISITAS Y CONOCIENDO A...? Y UN FANTASTICO DIA

* * *

><p>Los 6 jóvenes se fueron a la casa de la chicas, su casa era de dos pisos. Al entrar se sorprendieron mucho , la casa era grande, tenia britropiso blanco, a la entrada estaban las escaleras , a los costados la sala y al otro el comedor, con una puerta hacia la cocina, el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras esta la puerta para el patio que era grande, arriba había 5 cuartos y dos baños...<p>

Leo: que bonita casa, chicas

Lucy: gracias leo

clara: se pueden sentar ahí - señala la sala -

rapha: claro no hay problema

¿!?: niñas quienes son - se oye una voz en la cocina -

donnie: ¿quién es?

Lucy: es nuestra ma... - pero es interrumpida -

¿!?: no me dijeron que vinieran visitas - se fija en los cuatro jóvenes -

Lucy: perdón mama

La mama de la chicas es alta, piel clara, el pelo castaño claro le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero de ojos verde como los de clara, y tenía unos 35 años.

leo: perdón por los inconvenientes señora

¿!?: no, no hay problema, me pueden llamar Lilia

rapha: no hay problema se... Lilia

Lilia: jeje si claro - mira a sus hijas - y que van a hacer -

clara: a encargar una pizza y ver una película

Lilia: ok, diviértanse - se va -

todos: gracias

Todos se acomodaron para ver mejor la película, cada quien en diferente posición, leo, Lucy y donnie en el sillón, Lucy en medio de ambos, rapha, clara y mikey en el suelo, los 6 estaban viendo una película y comiendo pizza, hasta que dieron las 12:00 de la noche.

leo: chicos será mejor que nos vallamos

donnie: si, si no el sensei se enojara

lucy: oigan chicos - y todos voltearon - pueden venir mañana

leo: no lo se, debemos preguntarle a sensei

clara: por favor

donnie: si nos deja les hablamos

lucy: ok - feliz -

Clara y Lucy se despidieron de los chicos, rezando por que splinter los dejara venir mañana.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los chicos se la pasaron toda la mañana , tratando de convencer a splinter para que los dejara ir con las chicas, cada intento se turnaban los chicos para decirle a splinter, pero siempre era un no, hasta que los chicos se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a la cocina...<p>

rapha: no puedo creer que siempre diga que no

mikey: si, no le cuesta nada, que nos deje ir

leo: bueno chicos a pasado una hora desde que se fue a meditar, cuando termine tratamos otra vez

donnie: bueno será mejor esperar...

en eso entra splinter, y los demás lo ven que está pensando, en eso leo habla.

leo: ha - nervioso - sensei - en eso voltea poniéndolo mas nervioso - que ha pensado

splinter: mmm no lo sé - ve que ponen carita de perrito regañado - está bien

todos: pero sensei no es justo que... - después reflexionan lo que dijo - que nos deja ir

splinter: si los dejo ir

Todos se alegraron, los mas rápido que pudieron se cambiaron y alistaron para ir con las chicas , salieron de sus habitaciones dispuestos a ir, leo traía un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y un chaleco negro, unos vans negros con cintas azules. Rapha un pantalón negro con una camisa roja y chaqueta negra unos vans con negro y blanco con cintas blancas. Donnie un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y uno suéter morado. Mikey un pantalón naranja unos converse blancos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. se vieron y emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa de las chicas.

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, no sabían nada de los chicos, no habían recibido llamadas, ni mensajes nada, ambas estaban en la sala, y en eso entro su mama..

Lilia: y bien chicas si van a venir

clara: no lo creo - dice triste -

Lilia: vamos no se desanimen, de seguro si los dejaron y se les hiso tarde

Lucy: si tienes razón, hay que tener - pero es interrumpida por el timbre - aaaah de seguro son ellos

Lilia: yo iré a abrir

la mama habré y los ve, se sorprendió mucho y sabia que las chicas se iban a emocionar

Lilia: que tal chicos, pasen

leo: gracias Lilia

los chicos entraron y se sentaron en los sillones para esperar a las chicas, después de media ora las chicas bajan y los dejan estupefactos mas a leo y rapha, esta Lucy vestida una blusa de tirantes azul marino un short negro unos tenis azules y unos lentes azules y el pelo sujetado con un listón azul , clara una blusa de tirantes roja un short de mezclilla unos vans negros unas pulseras rojas tenía una trenza desde la cabeza y un listón rojo

Lucy: hola chicos

leo: Ho...Ho...hola Lucy

clara: hola - luego mira a rapha - hola

rapha: Ho...hola

donnie: mira mikey - señala a los 4 se quedaron estupefactos con sus novias

mikey: jajajaja - se acerca a los demás - oigan enamorados y que vamos hacer

los demás se veían muy sonrojados durante unos 5 min, pero por lo que dijo mikey reaccionaron

Lucy: hay perdón, lo que queríamos hacer es ir al cine

todos asistieron, y fueron al cine, los seis jóvenes la pasaron súper ese día divirtiéndose, después de ir al cine fueron al parque de diversiones y a la plaza. y dieron las diez de la noche y todos se fueron a sus a casas, pero dos jóvenes no podían dormir y decidieron salir a la superficie...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, en el siguiente se sorprenderán mucho, no saben lo que será del siguiente jejeje pero se tendrán que esperar, espero no tardarme en actualizar, debido a que bueno la escuela y todo eso, da mucha lata en fin no los aburro mas, seré mas rápida para la próxima, y en el siguiente tendrán muchas sorpresas, también, ya han visto los nuevos episodios de las tortugas, wow te quedas con la boca abierta, o.O no me esperaba nada de eso.<strong>

**bueno eso es todo, me despido sin nada más que decir cuídense chao y adiooooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	4. Chapter 4 encuentro primer beso (P1)

**Lo siento mucho, la mera verdad es que este mes estuve muy ajetreada, apenas ayer termine la escuela, estuve en la escuela metida todo este tiempo, haciendo exámenes, tareas, exposiciones, hasta que me tuve que quedar hasta tarde en la escuela y llegaba a mi casa a las 7 de la noche, y perdón si no actualizo pronto, voy a adelantar materias y voy a estar muy ocupada, pero buscare un tiempo para actualizar esta historia. **

**Bueno no vengo a aburrirlos con la escuela y todo eso, vengo a entretenerlos con la historia XD; bueno este capítulo es especial ya que cuenta con... Canción. Así es lo tendrán que leer con canción para entenderle mejor, espero que les guste, se llevaran una gran sorpresa, gracias por los 32 comentarios, gracias deberás muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por leer. **

**TMNT no me pertenece... ): **

**Los espero al final del capítulos... XD**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER: 4<p>

Encuentro y primer beso (parte 1)

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're no alone<strong>_(Big Time Rush)

^Escúchala^

* * *

><p>Leo no podía dormir, al parecer no sabía porque, algo lo tenía molestando, no sabía la verdaderamente razón de que no podía dormir, así que salió a la superficie para aclarar su mente, al salir se sentía muchísimo mejor, con el viento en la cara al igual que la luz de la luna, esa enorme luna que siempre lo tranquilizaba, respiro profundamente, y se pregunto...<p>

Leo: porque no puedo dormir - piensa - hay algo que no me deja en paz - de repente se oye un ruido y voltea rápidamente - quien anda hay

¿!?: tranquilo Leo, soy yo Lucy - salta en frente de el -

Leo: - se tranquiliza - oh, eres tu Lucy, que estás haciendo aquí - confundido -

Lucy: no podía dormir y decidí salir - responde -

Leo: mmmm., ya veo - se sienta en la orilla del edificio - ven siéntate conmigo

Lucy: ah! a cla..claro - nerviosa -

Lucy se sienta a un lado de el y los dos se quedan callado por unos cinco minutos, al parecer se sentían un poco nerviosos, hasta que Lucy decide hablar para romper el hielo...

Lucy: y... dime Leo, porque saliste - lo voltea a ver -

Leo: es que no podía dormir - responde al momento de voltear -

Lucy: mmm ya veo - voltea al frente - ¿y cómo se siente ser humano?

Leo: pues se siente raro pero a la vez bien - sonríe - porque la gente yo no se te queda viendo

Lucy: mmm, ya veo, Leo te puedo decir algo - sin verlo -

Leo: si, ¿Claro? - confundido -

Lucy: no sientes como si algo te faltara - mirando hacia abajo -

Leo: mmm, - mirando a Lucy - si, a veces si

Lucy: como ¿qué? - sorprendida -

Leo: como si me faltara una persona - pensando en Lucy -

Lucy: y cuál es esa persona - nerviosa -

Leo: mmm, no le so, pero dime porque me preguntas eso

Lucy: porque - toma aire - siento como si alguien faltara en mi vida, que es muy cercana a mi

Leo: en serio, y porque te sientes así

Lucy: no lo sé la verdad me siento muy sola, siento que alguien que es parte de mi vida, que está lejos de mi y tal vez no regrese - baja la cabeza y una lagrima recorre su mejilla -

Leo: - la mira por unos segundos, luego le toma la mano y le levanta el rostro - no te sientas así, porque tú, tú no estás sola - y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se acerca a ella y le da un beso -

Su beso era muye tierno al parecer Leo ya no sentía solo, pero Lucy había llenado un poco ese vacío que sentía con ese beso, se sentía feliz, alegre, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, ambos felices, ambos se separaron muy lentamente, ambos se miran, a Leo le parecía muy bonita a la luz de la luna, como se reflejaban esos ojos azules, él le sonrió y ella correspondió...

Lucy: a...a...a Leo - sonrojado por lo que sucedió -

Leo: que pasa - atontado -

Lucy: - se levanta - me tengo que ir

Leo: - también se para - ok, te pue..puedo ver mañana

Lucy: ah! si, ve a mi casa mañana con tus hermanos - se va - espera - se detiene - se regresa y le otro beso a Leo - se me olvidaba adiós

Leo: - asombrado - adiós

Los dos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, muy felices, por lo que acaba de suceder... No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una sombra observando todo lo que sucedió, se dio vuelta y se fue.

Lucy y Leo llegaron muy felices a sus casas, Leo ya no se sentía solo, ya no sentía ese vacío, pero Lucy sentía como se algo más le faltara, algo que mas adelante lo descubrirá...

* * *

><p><em><strong>En alguna parte de Japón<strong>_

¿!?: niñas tienen que ir a Nueva York, el señor Destructor lo a pedido, para una misión especial

¿!?: pero yo no quiero ir a Nueva York - haciendo un puchero -

¿!?: para que nos quiere, no puede hacerlo el - enojada -

¿!?: no me importa, irán porque yo lo ordeno

Ambas, se enojaron, para que las quería destructor...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo mucho, ¿Y que pasara en el siguiente?, ¿Que harán Leo y Lucy?, ¿Quien era esa sombra que vio todo?, ¿Quiénes eran los de Japón?.<strong>

**Bueno espero que no se enojen por dejarlos en suspenso, jejeje, bueno poco a poco verán todo lo que tengo preparado para esta historia, y perdón por tardar un mes con un día jejeje no fue mi intención, bueno eso es todo, me encanto mucho volver a actualizar, otra cosa, ya vieron los capítulos de la tortugas de la tercera temporada, en serio me encanto mucho, me sorprendieron un montón, mas el de Donnie, bueno eso es todo me despido sin nada, más que decir, espero sus comentarios, cuídense chao y adioooooooooos...XD**

**Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


End file.
